User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet LII
Name:Samuel "Sam" Rixton Aliases:The Writer, Age:22+ Alignment:Chaotic Good, Occupitation:Assassin, Sniper, Archeologist, Scientist, Bartender, Writer, Policeman, Swordsman and so on. Gender:Male, Marital Status:Single, Preferences:Female, Origin: Sam was born in a family that was wealthy but apart which is worse than being poor and togheter, his father was a doctor so he was never home, and his mother was a tv show host, they both had irregular hours, but they loved their children very much. Sam had a younger sister which loved anime like him, but she didn´t understand what was happening with the family luckily enough. Sam didn´t need to work as a child, but he never asked for anything, his parents had told him once when he was a kid that they were to have 3 wishes during their lifetime, his younger sister spent her wishes on a tiara, a pink dress, and the whole new series "Pink Princess" all within 5 minutes of aquiring the wishes. Sam however saved his wishes until the day he needed them, Sam wasn´t a very ambitous man, he usually didn´t speak, but he was always taking care of those around him. When Sam turned 18 he moved out of the house, but not before using his 2 of his 3 wishes, his first wish was that they pay for a flight to Brazil and then to pay for his stay there, the second one was that they pay for his studies. Sam studied hard, and got the best grades, Sam memorized ever book they had their, he loves books (Random Fact 1). Sam graduated after a few years, with the highest grade in his class. He later started working for a famous bar, he competed in many cocktail competitions, and gained 1st prize, the romour of the "God Glass" became spread far and wide for all bars and bartenders. It was said that his prowess was so great, that his drinks healed those who drank it. Sam loved serving and making drinks, he also loved drinking them, he was known as the "God Glass" which made his real name all the more famous. Even his parents heard of him from home. Sam lived a life to the age of 29, when he accidentally got hit by a truck. When he opened his eyes they were heavy, and the world seemed blurry and bright, when he was suddenly lifted and carried into a beautiful womans arms, he realized what had happened... He had been reborn, he never knew someone could actually have the power to do so, but this would come in handy. As he grew up with all the knowledge of his past life he seemed like a genius to most, but never once did he cry in his new life, Sam was to experience this feeling of not fitting in for many lifes to come until he finds the "treasure". After living so many lifes, he could barely keep track of them he was a swordsman, a sniper, a assassin, a writer, a policeman and so many more, when Sam heard of the "relics" of old, he knew it was something worth looking into, F.Ex one of the relics he heard of was a glass that made whoever drank of it was granted eternal youth. Sam looked for it for even more lifes, until he finally found it... The treasures of old, the so called "Relics", he looked through all of the relics and spent a whole lifetime there, until he found what he was looking for "The Glass Of Youth" as he drank from it his age was reversed until his prime, and he remained as such for a long time, he didn´t get hungry, sleepy or thirsty for even a second. But when he had studied and recorded all of their purposes he found a book and a quill, the book had instructions in it. It said to be used he needed to sacrifice something precious, I would tell you what it was, but I don´t to spoil the fun. When Sam sacrificed what was neccessary, he understood the true power of the book. After gathering all the relics he stored them in another relic which stored anything inside it, (Dimensional Storage) he carried the relic, and used another relic to be instantly transmitted (He uses relics for almost everything from here on out.). When he was free after decades of staying inside that cave, and the entrance collapsing. When he got out, he first of all wanted to find a house, when he was flying over the dessert he spotted a tent. He descended and asked for help, they responded with kindness and gave him a knife as protection from the snakes, as Sam held the knife he noticed he could simply will it and it would be blessed/cursed with new properties that is far beyond normal, he tried it out on the knife first simply making it sharper and longer, then trying something hard, f.ex making it burn whilst in someones hand. It all worked, but he was left considerably drained of stamina afterwards. One day when he was walking around the dessert a blue man approached him and asked if he wanted to come to his space ship, Sam had lived a long life, and it wouldn´t hurt to see a space ship when he boarded the ship he was amazed, as time went by he missed his bar, so he asked the blue man if he could have one on the ship, the man gladly obliged, and that´s the story of "Samuel "Sam" Rixton". Personal Data: Likes:Drinking, His Bar, Roses, Dislikes:Loud People, Motto:"I only drink on days begining with ´T´: Tuesdays, Thursdays, Today, Tommorow, Thaturday and Thunday." Quotes:"To me "Drink Responsibly" means don´t spill it." "I didn´t sleep well last night, so I made my coffee with Red Bull this morning instead of water. I got halfway to work when I realized I forgot my car." "My doctor told me to watch my drinking, so I´m off to install a mirror in the bar." Hobbies:Making Drinks, Potion Amplification, Talents:Enhanced Taste, Inscriptive Magic, Making Drinks, Abilities:Enhanced Smell, Name Identification, Rebirth, Semi-Immortality, Powers:Customization, Gallery: Secret Garden.jpg|Secret Garden. Sam´s bar aboard "Immortal Garden". Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet